Mio amore
by Moony0177
Summary: Tsuna le pide a Gokudera que cuide de un enfermo Yamamoto. Hayto acepta y debe quedarse a dormir en la casa del moreno, si quieres saber el resto deberas leerlo...  pesimo summary  XDD


**Hiii! minna san ^^ **

Aquí traigo otra historia esta vez 8059

¿Se nota que amo a esta pareja? ¿Si lo hace? ¿No lo hace? Espera…

¡Si lo hace! Okk ya XD perdonen es la emoción de que termine mis exámenes, puros reprobados digo aprobados XDD

Bueno supongo que no les importa mi vida escolar, bueno ni a mí me importa ok no XDD

_**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran yo sería famosa y habría mucho yaoi, pero sobretodo habría yaoi. **_

…

Gokudera hayato, recostado en el enorme sofá de su lujoso departamento cambiaba distraídamente de canal, no buscaba nada en especifico tampoco quería ver la tv solo quería distraerse.

-estoy aburrido- dijo en un suspiro- ¿debería ir con el decimo?, pero y si está ocupado, mejor no molestarlo-.

Minutos después su teléfono móvil sonó, y Gokudera tuvo que impedir que se le cerrar los ojos a causa del sueño que el aburrimiento le producía, tomo su teléfono y contesto la llamada.

-¿Hola?-

-Gokudera Kun, necesito tu ayuda- al otro lado de la línea Tsuna hablaba con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

-Claro que si decimo, dígame ¿que necesita?- como buena mano derecha, jamás le negaba algo al jefe.

-Veras, ¿podrías venir a casa de Yamamoto?-

-¿A casa del friki del beisbol, para qué?-

-Lo que pasa es que Yamamoto está muy enfermo, y su papá salió de la ciudad, no hay nadie que cuide de él, yo lo cuidaría pero Reborn me pidió que fuera que con él a no sé donde, por favor Gokudera kun- decía desesperado el capo.

-Está bien decimo, cuente conmigo, voy para allá-

-Te lo agradezco tanto Gokudera Kun, te espero, adiós-

-Adiós- colgó la llamada y se agarro la cabeza- ahhhhhhh! Pero que hice ahora debo cuidar al idiota del beisbol, no sé cómo cuidar a alguien enfermo nunca no lo he hecho, pero no pude decirle eso al decimo porque pensaría que soy un inútil, bueno ya que…- tomo su chaqueta color negro y salió de su departamento- al menos ya no estaré aburrido-.

Iba caminado por la calle fumando un cigarrillo y pensó en los ojos de Yamamoto, tan amables, incluso con él que solo le insultaba, eran de color miel y siempre que le veían se llenaban de un brillo especial, aun no sabía que significaba ese brillo y una parte de Gokudera quería averiguarlo la otra… tenía miedo.

Al llegar toco la puerta y Tsuna salió.

-Gracias por venir Gokudera Kun, no sé cuando regresare, Reborn no me dijo nada- dijo preocupado el menor.

-No se preocupe Decimo, déjemelo a mí-

Tsuna le indico las medicinas que debía consumir Yamamoto, como hacer para bajarle la fiebre y todo eso, después se fue.

Gokudera se dirigió a la habitación de Takeshi y le vio tendido en la cama, con una bolsa de hielo en la frente y con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lo miro y algo se le movió por dentro, no supo que fue.

-Tch, no tienes derecho a enfermar tu deber es proteger al decimo- le dijo al dormido guardián de la lluvia.

-_Gokudera- _

-¿Qué?, dijo mi nombre, pero está dormido- se sonrojo, y se mintió diciendo que no le importaba lo que hiciera Yamamoto.

_-Te quiero…Gokudera- _

-¿Pero que está diciendo?- dijo ya muy sonrojado Hayato, tal vez solo tal vez en el fondo Hayato también le quisiera.

Pasaron las horas y Gokudera decidió que lo mejor sería dormir en la misma habitación que Takeshi, solo para _cuidarlo_ mejor, puso un futon que encontró en la casa a lado de la cama del moreno y se acostó.

Mas sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño, cada que lo intentaba en su mente aparecía la imagen de cierto moreno fanático del beisbol. Y eso le incomodaba.

_Amor…_

- ¿será posible, que yo le quiera?- dijo Gokudera en un susurro.

Entonces no aguanto más y cayo dormido.

Al día siguiente, Gokudera despertó y miro hacia la cama de Yamamoto, el no estaba, asustado Hayato se levanto a buscarlo y lo encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-¿Pero qué haces estúpido? Tú deberías descansar- dijo con cierta molestia.

-Jajaja pero si ya me siento mejor Gokudera- respondió con una sonrisa.

-tch, haz lo que quieras, como ya te sientes mejor me largo- camino hacia la puerta de la cocina para ir por sus cosas.

-Espera- dijo tomándolo del brazo, Gokudera volteo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?-

-A ti- y después de decir esto Yamamoto le beso, al principio se sorprendió pero después se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y le correspondió tomándolo del cuello, ahora Yamamoto fue el sorprendido pues lo que esperaba era un golpe no eso. Aun así felizmente, lo tomo de la cintura abrazándolo para profundizar el beso. Cuando les falto el aire se separaron, Yamamoto no soltó a Gokudera al contrario lo abrazo más fuerte y le susurro al oído:

-Te amo Gokudera- El peli plata recordó las palabras que dijo Takeshi la noche anterior entre sueños y sonrió, sabía que él no le mentía, que podía confiar él.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo en tono bajo, como queriendo que Yamamoto no le escuchara, pero el moreno tenía un buen oído y si le escucho, busco su boca y una vez más se besaron demostrándose todo el amor que habían guardado por tanto tiempo.

**Finish *-* **

En verdad espero que les haya gustado O3O 

Esta loca autora espera muchos reviews :3

Nos veremos :D


End file.
